


Day 99

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [99]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, arsehole Mycroft, between season 1 and 2, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 99

Sherlock disrobed, a bit shyly for someone who has in the past demonstrated little sense of modesty. John took his hand, walked to the bed and sat on the edge. "Hmmm, kiss me?"

His friend gulped and shook his curls, "I uhm, have never, mmmm...kithhhed ...someone like you."

"Someone like me?" John blinked at him.

"Someone I love. A real kiss. Not for experimental purposes..."

"Then, I'll have to teach you, love." John laid on the bed and propped himself up on his good side and patted the space in front of him. "Join me?"

"Mmmm."

Sherlock laid on the bed, closed his eyes and puckered his lips. John grinned at his best friend and pressed his lips softly against his mouth.

"Oh." Sherlock's eyes popped open.

"Yeah, Oh. We'll go slow, learn what we like?"

Sherlock nodded, and grabbed John's hand, then pulled him on top, their hips and chests met and the detective's breath stuttered.

"Hmmm, guess that's one way to....ohhhhhhh....Goddddd, you feel amazing...."

 

Hours later:

Flash drive recovered, though unreadable. I do hope Dr. Watson has recovered from his traumatic experience, brother mine. I would have stepped in, but as usual, you two were holding your own; I knew there were features of intere- - MH

You allowed him to be taken, Myc-

No, dear brother, the blame rests entirely on your head, you couldn't stand not finishing your precious game - MH

He almost died, you insufferable megalomaniac 

At least your multi-syllabic vocabulary appears to remain undamaged - MH

Fuck off 

The good doctor has become an influence detrimental to your speech patterns - MH

Go to hell Myc.

 

Mycroft shook his head carefully, as his face was still sore from the recent root canal. Hmmm...he should be furious with me, we did lose Dr. Watson in a most unfortunate break down of the system...I wonder...nooo. Definitely not, he would never...


End file.
